Sing 2
Plot Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, married to Melody Hunter and two kids Fiona Moon and Hannah Moon, at the end of the movie. * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Tori Kelly as Meena * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Beck Bennett as Lance * Sandra Bullock as Annie France * Justin Theroux as James France * Pamela Anderson as Mary France * Natalie Portman as Trudy, a 12 year old gorilla * Chris Brown as Skyler, a 12 year old gorilla * Selena Gomez as Melody Hunter, a 16 year old koala, married to Buster Moon and two kids Fiona Moon and Hannah Moon, at the end of the movie. * Steve Zahn as Jonathan Hunter, King of Sweden * Cheryl Hines as Paige Hunter, Queen of Sweden * Nick Offerman as Norman * Garth Jennings as Karen Crawley * Rhea Perlman as Judith * Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman * Gary Oldman as Charlie Noodleman * Megan Mullally as Mary Noodleman * Peter Serafinowicz as Marcus * Justin Long as Jerry * Tara Strong as Becky * Al Pacino as Harry * Charlotte Gainsbourg as Martha * Liam Hemsworth as Harold * Emily Blunt as Tabitha * Zac Efron as Henry * Tara Strong as Nancy * Ariel Winter as Emily * Vivienne Marcheline Jolie-Pitt as Mike Jr. * Phyllis Smith as Betty * Ty Burrell as Jason Moon * Robert Pattinson as Dave Moon * Cate Blanchett as Stella Moon * Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother * Jay Pharoah as Meena's Grandfather * Laraine Newman as Meena's Grandmother * Jeremy Irons as Tony King * J. K. Simmons as Henry's Father * Kristen Wiig as Henry's Mother * Charles S. Dutton as Henry's Uncle Songs * Melody –– sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow * Somebody to Love –– sung by Melody – Version of Queen * I Write the Songs –– sung by Buster Moon – Version of Barry Manilow * The Power of Love –– sung by Melody – Versions of Jennifer Rush and Celine Dion * Looks Like We Made It –– sung by Buster Moon – Version of Barry Manilow * Because You Loved Me –– sung by Melody – Version of Celine Dion * Can't Smile Without You –– sung by Buster Moon – Version of Barry Manilow * It's All Coming Back to Me Now –– sung by Melody – Version of Celine Dion * Hello –– sung by Buster Moon – Version of Lionel Richie * All by Myself –– sung by Melody – Version of Celine Dion * I Do It for You –– sung by Buster Moon – Version of Bryan Adams * My Heart Will Go On –– sung by Melody – Version of Celine Dion * We've Got Tonight –– sung by Buster Moon & Melody – Version of Kenny Rogers & Sheena Easton * Almost Paradise –– sung by Buster Moon & Melody – Version of Mike Reno & Ann Wilson * Up Where We Belong – – sung by Buster Moon & Melody – Version of Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes * Separate Lives –– sung by Buster Moon & Melody – Version of Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin * True Colors –– sung by Buster Moon & Melody – Version of Cyndi Lauper * After All –– sung by Buster Moon & Melody – Version of Peter Cetera & Cher The Grand Finale * Don't Stop Believin' –– sung by the Cast of Sing – Version of Journey * We Are the World –– sung by the Cast of Sing – Version of USA for Africa Sequel Sing 3 Trivia Production Soundtrack Gallery Home media Rating Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Sequel film Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Computer-animated Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation and Comedy Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Animated films Category:CGI Animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI films Category:3D Films Category:3D films Category:3D Category:Films about animals Category:Sing